Markiplier, minecraft, and mods! (Oh my!)
by Alex kingdom
Summary: The title says it all, Markiplier, Bob, and Wade get sucked into minecraft and must now survive and escape! Who will live? Who will die? How many mods and references can I fit in to this one fanfcition? Find out in this fanfic! Rated M for Markiplier
1. Chapter 1

Markiplier opened his eyes to find himself in minecraft. "W-what the fuck?" He said as he stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a glass and iron bio domish enclosemnet. It was large at least 2 miles by 3 miles or something along those lines. "Hey Mark!" Said a familiar voice. "Wade?" Said Mark turning to face his friend. "Yeah it's me, who did you think it was? Bob Barker?" Said Wade making a joke that was terrible. "Wade," Said Mark grabbing Wade by the shoulders, "That was bad and you should feel bad." A slightly over weight and shorter Bob came running up. "Hi Mark! Nice to meet again or something." Said Bob. "What? Bob are you high? Cuz I could really use some crack or something." Said Mark glancing around half expecting a zombie to pounce on him. "Uhm no. I'm past Bob, before I met you and Wade." Explained Bob. "Oh," Said Mark, "so did you guys build this?" "Nope, I did." Said an unknown voice. Mark looked over to a mineshaft entrace hole to see a 17 year old standing there. "Hi, I'm Markus Compendium. Nice to finally meet you Markiplier." Said Markus walking up to shake Mark's hand. "Uhm, hi." Said Mark as he shook Markus's hand. "Here, you'll need this." Said Markus handing Mark an iron pick. "I have one question. How do I mine?" Asked Mark as he followed the three into the hole mine entrance. "You take your pick, and you hit the block untill it breaks in to a smaller block." said Wade. "And how does the whole inventory thing work?" Asked Mark as he began mining. "Have you ever seen Sword Art Online?" Asked Markus. "I don't watch anime, but I've heard of it." Said Mark. "Well you open you're inventory like you would in SAO. You bring your left hnd down and Bam! Inventory." Said Markus opening his inventory. Mark opened his inventory as well he had some cooked porkchops, and a stack of 35 cobblestone. Mark closed inventory and continued mining. They mined for quite some time and returned to the surface to find two things; First they had spent the night and the morning of the current day. They also found a cyborg angel. "Welp, I lost faith in logic." Said Markus, staring at the cyber angel. The others agreed in different ways, Wade threw a sudoku book into the mineshaft, Bob put on the logicless helmet, and Mark screamed in a Markiplier fashion. "Are you done?" Asked The angel. "Yeah, I'm good." Said Mark out of breath from screaming. "Since you don't reconize me, I'm Zombiemold." Said Zombiemold. "..." said everyone. "What?" Replied Zombie. "When we called you a sky god, we didn't think it was true." Said Bob. "... This happened to me when I got sucked into here. Also, nice guess on my rank. The HUD keeps calling me a sky god." Said Zombie. "Hey, Zombie? could you give me some things?" Asked Markus. "Sure, what do you need?" Replied Zombie. "Could you give me a tesserect and whatever I need to power it?"

~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~

"It took 2 hours but I did it!" Said Markus as he looked at the tesserect. Markus walked over to a laptop that Zombie spawned in and opened the minecraft aplication. He created the same contraption that he built outside of the laptop, and linked the two tesserects. Markus put his gamemode into creative and now, he could spawn in whatever he wanted. "Is it done?" Asked Mark walking up to Markus. "Yep! By the way, you can also record videos and what not with this thing." Mark stared at Markus for a few seconds. "I can still record?" Said Mark in an alomst whisper. "Yeah." Said Markus backing away from Mark. "ZOMBIE! I NEED A CAMERA!" Yelled Mark running over to Zombie. Markus filled a chest with everything the would need and some other stuff involving mods like a spell book and powersuits and what not. "Oh yeah! I'm not alone in mincraft I three others joining me!" Said mak holding a camcorder and recording. "Over there's Markus, he's some random guy. Built this bio dome thing though." Said Mark filming Markus. "Say Hi for my fans Markus!" "I'd like to give a shout out to myself on youtube, my chnnel is called The alpha trolls and we do homestuck videos of all sorts! I voice Sollux and Gamzee on there and my freinds voice the other characters. We do let's plays and ask so and so etc, etc. We-" "You're boring!" Said Mark walking off. Markus returned to his work.

~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~

Markus finished his work and ended up with four chests full of stuff they'll need. Markus took a deep breath and crawled through the tesserect. He got to the other side and was greeted by the four chests. Markus grabbed one, and put it through the tesserect, he repeated this proccess untill all four chests were through then he passed through and was greeted by a missing laptop, anew gate in the bio dome, and a wooden shack. "Welcome back Markus!" Said past Bob walking up. "Hey Bob, where is everyone?" Markus asked. Mark and Zombie are in the mineshaft and Wade's inside." Answered Bob. "Wade's inside, alone, and with the laptop?" Asked Markus. "Ye-" Bob didn't finnish that sentence. Bob bolted to the door of the shack and pounded on it. "WADE YOU DICK YOU'D BETTER STOP JACKING OFF RIGHT NOW OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS THAT YOU COULDN'T BE CLASSIFIED AS MALE ANYMORE!" Yelled Bob trying to open the door. "FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!" Yelled wade from inside. Markus walked over to the chests and made sure every thing was in order, then pulled out a bed and placed it down. The sun was setting and so were his eye lids. Markus fell asleep as the blocky sun dipped under the earth and everything faded into black...

Author's thoughts: Sorry I haven't posted in forever and sorry for removing my ROTMG fanfic! BTW that youtube channel Markus was talking about is my actual youtube channel so feel free to check it out! If you're reading this Mark, then I just want to say thank you, for all the shit you've helped me through. Keep doing what you do my freinds! Please tell me what you thought about this chappie in the review box down below! I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Markus awoke and looked around him. He noticed an ender chest at the foot of his bed. He opened the chest to find a single book. When he touched the book a numbness flowed through his body and then was hit with a searing pain and scorching burn. Markus didn't know if he was still standing, on the ground, or flying on a flying unicorn Wilfred Warfstache. Markus felt he was under water. It was cold and he couldn't breathe. Then he ws back. "Gah!" Markus gasped as he could finally breathe again. "Markus are you alright?!" Asked Bob who was running over to Markus. Zombie, Wade, and Mark followed behind him. Markus looked around him. He could see tons of info on everything around him. "Woah... This is awesome!" Said Markus as his hand was surround by tiny illuminated cubes. He pointed his hand at a block of sand and it turned to a bunch of tiny blocks. He moved the blocks over and turned it into sandstone. "Holly butterd fuck crumpets!" Said Markus. "You somehow managed to get modder powers." Said Zombie thoughtfully. "Sweet!" Said Markus. Mark shrugged, equiped his pick, and went down into the mine. Wade joined him and Bob went back into the shack to go back to sleep. Zombie flew off to do Zombiemold things. "Whelp! i'm gonna go make a ton spells." Said Markus using his moddder powers to make every spell combo ever.

~~~~ 5 hours ~~~~

"That took forever." Said Markus lying down in his bed. He fell asleep after a few minutes. He was ripped from his sleep by, "ZOMBIE HORDE!" Yelled Mark. Markus jumped out of his bed and ran to one of the spell chests. He grabbed two offenseive spells, healing spells,and defenseive spells. He began blasting zombies left,right, and other directions. He healed Mark who was missing his arm, and protected Bob from zombies. Zombie swooped in and picked off afew zombies. Markus launched a fireball at a skelton and ran a zombie through with a iron sword. A shadowy figure walked up to the broken gate and steped in. He looked around at the carnage and nodded. He left with a swish of his cloak and walked off. No one noticed his presence as they were busy staying alive. "I will survive!" Yelled Markus. "As long as I have swords I know I will survive!" Yelled Markus slicing open a creeper. He ripped out the creeper's tnt and threw it at a horde of zombies. The TNT esploded. The horde began to lessen and after a few hours (About 4 hours) the sun rose and the horde dissappeared. "Holly *Pant* BALLS!" Said Mark panting. Markus fell down to the ground. Markus's vision began to fade as he could feel the tip of the arrow in his back and the posion flowing through him. Everything faded to black...

A shadowy figure walked through the room up to a throne. "Empress, they are stronger than we had anticipated." Said the figure. "Damn. Destroy the biome then. If we can't kill them directly, then we shall try indirectly. Don't fail me, Herobrine." Said The Empress. "Yes, your highness." Said Herobrine.


End file.
